The Birthday ON HOLD
by black'n'yellow
Summary: Max's 18th birthday is coming up fast and thats when she has decided she wants to tell Fang. But will Fang feel the same way? Or will he leave her forever? FAX, FAX, and more FAX! Rated T for slight swearing.  Sorry, on hold for a while!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Max POV 

So today Fang has apparently decided to totally tick me off. That has to be what he wanted to do, because there is no other excuse.

Except for if he suddenly decided that he now hates me and wants to make my life miserable. But I kind of doubt that.

Okay, so you all probably are just dieing to know what he's been doing to piss off Maximum Ride the Great, right?

Well it all started when he woke me up this morning. Instead of _saying_ something like, I don't know, 'Max, chocolate chip pancakes in five,' (cuz we all know that that would have gotten me up in a flash) he just walked up to the side of my bed, - and without even knocking on my door, no less - grabbed an edge of the mattress, and _flipped me off of it!_

And there are 3 reasons why I didn't go after him and kill him, reason 1 being I was too damned surprised of suddenly landing on my butt on the floor, reason 2 being he had already booked it out the door (at least that boy isn't completely stupid), and, though I'm a tad embarrassed about this, 3 is because I could suddenly smell bacon and just a little bit of _chocolate._

I know, I know, 'Maximum Ride didn't go get her revenge because of _chocolate_?' But in my defense, it's not my fault chocolate is heavenly melt-in-your-mouth goodness! You can go yell at Hershey for that.

So, back to Fang continuing to ruin my day.

During a breakfast of a ton of bacon, eggs, and, yes, _chocolate chip_ pancakes (the flock must have gone shopping sometime with me not with, cuz otherwise the chocolate chips wouldn't have been there), courtesy of Iggy, I very politely asked Fang to pass the syrup, and he acted like he didn't even hear me, even when I asked him a second time. So I just asked Nudge to pass it. And it was at that moment that Fang decided to look up at me with a smirk on his face. I was _thisclose _to screaming in frustration and punching that beautiful smirk off of his face.

Wait, what? Beautiful smirk? What the hell? Okay, ignore that I said that.

I didn't even look at Fang the rest of breakfast.

But Fang's idiotic schemes went on all day…

Fang POV

It's not my fault. I wasn't doing it because I was mad at her or anything, I was doing it because she was forcing me to.

Max. Why she has to make me do something like this to even make her look at me is beyond me.

I mean, it's like I can't _stop_ looking at her. Seriously, I really think I have everything memorized about her. Her shiny hair, her wonderful laugh, her eyes I would gladly stare into forever if she'd let me. Her soft lips I dream about kissing. Her beautiful wings, the way she can gracefully fly whenever she wants to. The way her so distracting hips swing when she walks.

But if she knew that I was thinking those things she would more than likely call me a sexist pig and walk away.

But that's not it at all. I'm in love with Max. I know that now. And this morning when I went in to wake her up, I could hardly stop staring at her. I mean, she was wearing some shorts that showed more skin than they were covering. And she had a tank top on, what do girls all them? Spaghetti strap tank tops? And Max must have tossed and turned all night because the sheets of the bed were twisted around her ankles and her shirt was pulled up to reveal about two inches of a very flat, very tan stomach.

Some times I think she's going to drive me crazy. Maybe she already has.

All I know is that on her 18th birthday next week, I'm going to tell her. I'm going to tell Max that I love her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max POV

_**Three Days Later…. **_

So now I'm out laying on the roof looking up at the moon and stars, just thinking about Fang.

What? I can't have a couple minutes thinking about the winged boy I live with? Even though I'm thinking about him most of the time anyway, but still…

Jesus, I can't stop thinking about him. What's wrong with me? Am I just hormonal, or am I totally lovesick about how maddeningly sexy Fang is? Yeah, I said it, Fang is sexy. And if you ever repeat that, you won't live to see tomorrow.

But I think the problem is that I actually am lovesick. And for those of you in the back going,_ huh?_ I shall repeat it slower for you, I. Am. In. Love. With. Fang. But, you know, secretly.

Well, I try to keep it a secret, but Angel knows because I accidentally thought about it one day while I was climbing into bed and she happened to be walking past my room to hers. Oops.

But back to the present, my birthday is in 4 days, and that's when I'm going to tell Fang how I feel.

Oh God, just thinking about it makes me feel like I'm gonna hurl from being so nervous, and I have to wipe my sweaty palms on my jeans.

After a while of looking up at the dark sky that reminds me so much of Fang's eyes, I climb down and crawl into my bed, exhausted.

Fang POV

Sometimes it surprises me how unobservant Max can be when she's so deep into her thoughts. She didn't even notice me watching her from my window.

I wonder what she was thinking about? Because she seemed like she was nervous, she even looked a little scared. It took all of my self-control not to run over to Max and pull her into my arms while whispering that everything was going to be okay, she was safe and I loved her.

Yet while the rest of her face looked nervous, her eyes had a kind of dreamy look in them. And right before she climbed down, she had a cute little smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

Good God, I am so screwed. Max has me totally in her grasp. She just doesn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey all! Hope you've liked it so far! And on with the story . . .**

Chapter 3

Iggy POV

Sometimes I really get a kick out of those oblivious lovebirds. Everyone already knows that they really like each other, except for them. Just listening to them makes me want to laugh at them. I mean, how stupid can you be? It's like, hello? Anybody in there? Wake up and see the obvious.

They both got it bad. From the way they've been acting, I really think they don't know that they both have the same plan. Angel's told the rest of us what they're going to do on Max's birthday tomorrow. And I think it's about time. They've both liked each other for like four years now.

You can also tell that both Max and Fang have tried to ignore it.

Max has gone out with Sam, but that didn't last long. Then there was Kyle, the jock who had obviously just wanted to get in her pants. After that there was Sean, the absolute idiot. Max hasn't had the best of luck with guys in the past years.

Fang went out with Brigid, then Lissa, then Amy, then Olivia. All redheads. And you could tell Max hated them all.

Tomorrow is going to be interesting.

Third Person POV

So because of Max's birthday tomorrow, everyone was either getting her present, or finishing up on it. Angel made her a necklace, Gazzy made her a bomb firework that is suppose to say MAX in purple letters, Nudge was going to give her a makeover and pick out her outfit in the morning (even if she had to tie Max down), Total got her some art magazines and a Cascada CD, and Iggy baked her cake(all chocolate, of course). But Fang, he was out getting Max's gift right now. And he was going to give it to Max when he talked to her tomorrow.

**A/N Sorry for the short chapter but I'm going through writers block like crazy! RnR is greatly appreciated!**

**~ Later, crazy eights **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Max POV

Oh geez. I'm 18 today. I don't feel any different, yet I know I am. I am officially an adult. Wow. Becoming an adult definitely deserves a celebration. For most people-meaning wingless people, 18 means moving out and going to college. For me, it meant I was more kick ass than ever.

I rolled out of bed and walked over to my window to look outside. The sun was shining, a big and beautiful blue sky, and if I listened closely, I could hear the river out back.

And it was my birthday. Wow.

And then I remembered . . .

Fang.

Shit.

What a bad way to ruin my morning. My beautiful birthday morning.

Poof! Gone.

Oh well. It wasn't comin' back now.

Sigh.

Well, I might as well get dressed for the day. Just as I opened my closet, Nudge came barreling in.

Oh no.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!"

"Ah! Nudge! Are my ears bleeding?"

"ZOMG! You're 18! Do you feel different? You look the same, so maybe not. So my present to you is me giving you a make over and picking out you outfits for the next week! Isn't that great? You're welcome! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! So shmufs-"

Angel came in and slapped her hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Thanks, Angel."

"You're welcome, Max. Happy birthday! Oh, and Nudge was serious. And I'm helping, but that won't be my present."

Suddenly I was walking to my bureau and sitting down in my comfy spin chair. Uh-oh.

Threateningly, "Angel . . ."

"Sorry Max. But on the bright side, you're gonna look great!"

Nudge left for about three seconds and then came back toting what looked like every make up item known to people.

"Angel . . ." Great, now I was whining. Me, whining.

"Max, this'll be fun! Just sit back and enjoy it."

~ line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~

So after what seemed like an eternity but was really only about an hour, Nudge was done with my torture.

I ended up wearing a surprisingly cute peach colored short skirt over black leggings with some peach colored flip flops (Nudge and Angel even did my finger- and toenails to match), and a loose white off-the-shoulder shirt over a black tank top. As for make up, I was wearing lip gloss that matched my skirt and shoes, blush that brought out my cheekbones, eyeliner that seemed to make my eyes pop, mascara that really showed off my lashes, and eye shadow that seemed to make my eyes sparkle. And Nudge had even curled my hair so it framed my face and bounced when I walked.

I had to admit, I looked good.

"Thanks, Nudge. Um, I mean-"

"Happy birthday Max. You are so welcome. It was my pleasure. So you like it? Of course you like it. You look _so_ hot. Like drop dead gorgeous, hot. ZOMG! Like, Kelly Clarkson, hot. You know, when she goes blonde. She looks better as a blonde then when she has brown hair. Not that she doesn't look good as a brunette. . ."

She went on and on but I wasn't even listening.

I was too busy looking at the woman in the mirror. Admiring her, actually. There was no way that she was me. I didn't have those awesome cheekbones, my lips didn't have that breathless ready-to-be-kissed look. My eyes didn't have that mysterious come hither look. (A/N Come hither! Had to use it!)

But yet, now I had all of those things.

And guess what I did then?

I smiled. And I finally recognized something in the mirror. I knew that smile. I knew that determined look in my eyes.

This me would have the guts to confront Fang.

This me wouldn't care if people stared. In fact, she'd like it when they did.

Today was gonna be fun.

~ line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~line~

So now here I was, standing at the top of the stairs, waiting for Angel's signal. I heard her say, "Presenting to you, one time and one time only, the birthday girl, 18 year old, Maximum Ride!"

Grinning, I walked down the stairs when I heard a ton of clapping. Dramatically, I bowed and said, "Thank you, thank you very much."

I looked up to see all three boys' mouths about to catch about a million flies, and when I flipped my hair over my shoulder and giggled, they dropped even lower.

Gazzy said, "Who are you and what have you done to Max on her birthday?"

Laughing, I twirled around slowly and asked, "So, how do you like Nudge's present?"

When I looked at Fang, he swallowed hard and said, " You look … good."

_Good? I look good? What does that mean? Good can mean anything! _

_**Max, chill. He thinks you look beautiful. Give him a break. **_

_Beautiful? Oh. . . But-_

"Wow, the Maximum Ride is actually wearing a skirt_. _That's a new one." Of course, Iggy has to use sarcasm.

"So Ig, how much of this can you see?"

" Most of it, I think."

"Wow Ig, that's great!" I went over and gave him a hug. What? It _is _my birthday, you know.

Feeling generous, I went over and pulled Gazzy into a hug.

"What is this for?" His voice was muffled by my shirt.

Laughing, "Nothing. I'm just happy. . . . And you looked so huggable."

"Maaaax!"

"Just kidding."

_**What about me, Max? **_

Smiling, I walked over to where Angel was standing. Hugging her I said, "You too, Ange."

"Oh! Oh! GROUP HUG!" For once that was all Nudge said before she charged at me with her arms wide open. Then she steered us over to everybody else, getting them in it too. Well, almost everybody else. Actually, only Angel joined up. Iggy and Gazzy made a break for it and Fang went invisible.

"Aw, come on guys! It's my birthday!"

_**I got this, Max.**_ Uh oh.

Then Iggy and Gazzy were walking back towards us and Fang reappeared, following them.

"Angel, NO FAIR!" Poor Gazzy was pouting about actually having to hug us girls.

Smiling, I met Fang's eyes from across the circle. Big mistake. He was looking at me with that way of his-deep, straight into your soul. Any words I had been going to say disappeared from my brain and I just looked back at him.

After a while, he looked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding and, trying to make my voice as steady as possible, said, "So Ig, what's for breakfast?"

/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/*\*/

**A/N So, now i'm stuck. i know what i want to do for the end, but not the next part. crapola. well, i'll figure it out. -black'n'yellow**


End file.
